


Xerotripsis

by fappy



Series: XXX Kylux Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal Play, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Hux really likes biting, Kissing, M/M, Mild Bloodplay?, Nipple Play, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Premature Ejaculation, Top Armitage Hux, Well... Mostly, inexperienced Kylo, oversensitivity, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fappy/pseuds/fappy
Summary: Months after the first time, Kylo and Hux finally manage to get around to having awkward, overly-emotional sex again. Neither of them were pining, or anything ridiculous like that.





	1. Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and anyway I dunno if anyone elses vague, filthy plans got totally rian johnson’d, but merry xmas!! bad and naughty children get a battered hux and some snogging
> 
> edited 8/1/18 bc i was bored with hux rambling

Hux woke at an unknown hour to the muted tone of his datapad, twisted up in the sheets along with his discarded uniform. He stabbed at the screen blindly until the sound stopped, and inhaled deeply under the covers, feeling a deep full-body muscle ache from tightly held tension.

The room was dim, and the ever-present white noise of the ships ventilation was soothing to Hux, who had spent the better part of his life on board starships. The endless background murmur meant they had air. He drifted, semi awake, the exposed parts of him cold, but not enough to move.

The datapad screen lit up again, a few inches from his head, this time with a different, louder tone that indicated a direct message. He squinted at it, sitting up. The initial tone had been Captain Jonek’s shift report, while the second message was from Mitaka. He opened direct messaging, already feeling the tension creeping into his back, pulling the blades of his shoulders together.

Ren had returned.

The way the hair stood up on his arms and his nape was just a natural response to the cold.

Hux scrolled absently through the details, dragging his legs towards the edge of the bed to sit up. Ren’s ship boarded his preferred Hanger 7, no reported losses from the contingent he’d demanded. Phasma would be pleased, unless Ren had traumatised her ‘troopers again in some other way. She remained convinced FN-2187’s defection was a result of exposure.

Hux dropped the datapad on the bedside table and tugged the sheet-and-uniform tangle off the bed to dump in the laundry chute. He didn’t look in the mirror on his way to the refresher, already knowing how deep the bags under his eyes were. Consistent sleeping schedules were the only thing that kept him from looking like an animated corpse, but they were hardly realistic.

He counted the shower tiles in sets of twelve up to a hundred and forty-four when the refresher switched off, hands moving mechanically to complete the various self maintenance tasks. He didn’t think about other bathrooms, or other bed sheets, or Ren at all.

Thinking about the tasks at hand was the best way to avoid thinking about unfortunate things. Direct, actionable, controllable tasks. 

He gelled his hair, brushed his teeth, and wiped the sink, each container on the vanity neatly placed in a row dictated by his routine. Life was much easier when there was a certain order to things. It increased efficiency and allowed him to see exactly when items needed to be replaced. There weren’t any questions, or mysteries.

His hand hovered over the most recent addition to the lineup. The bruise cream was thick and had a slight medicinal scent. He applied it very carefully, not making eye contact with the pinched face in the mirror, and washed his hands. Then he had to wipe the sink again, so he moved the cream to stand in between the toothpaste and the wipes, because that was more realistic.

Who knew how long he’d be using it for.

Though, Hux mused, watching his datapad light up and ding repeatedly while he donned his uniform, if Ren would just finish the job properly then he wouldn’t have to keep doing any of this. They could just space his corpse and get on with the merry business of catering to Ren’s whims.

LT. MITAKA D.>>>>>23.12>>>>>CMDR. REN H7 arrival. Please see attach  
LT. MITAKA D.>>>>>23.41>>>>>CMDR. REN bridge. Course change attach. Please confirm  
LT. MITAKA D.>>>>>23.42>>>>>CMDR. REN bridge. Please advise  
**CPT. JONEK H. >>URGENT>>23.42>>>>>RE:CMDR. REN**  
**LT. MITAKA D. >>URGENT>>23.42>>>>>CMDRREN URGENT PLS ADVISE**

Hux glanced at the time. 23.46. Four minutes was a long time for Ren in any mood. Perhaps by the time Hux arrived, they would be replacing the staff again after all. He shouldered his greatcoat, holstered his preferred blaster and pocketed his eyedrops. Which would be more useful remained to be seen.

* * *

   
Ren stood in the centre of the room. His broad shoulders stretched the fabric of his customary tatty black robe, his arm outstretched. He looked bored, and Hux supposed the whirlwind of violence around him _would_ seem quite tame, given his usual appetite for larger-scale drama. 

Captain Jonek was red faced and quickly purpling, trapped a foot off the ground against the left wall of the bridge, while a number of the crew milled nervously on the right, variously clutching datapads and each other. Simmons, the flight director, was either dead or unconscious, face-down next to his empty station. Mitaka and an unknown female officer were cowering under the adjacent station, hidden from Ren’s view.

“Supreme Leader!” Hux snapped, not bothering to fake respect, and Ren turned his head to face him. Jonek dropped to the floor, gasping with a hoarse rattle. Ren turned away from her fully, apparently no longer interested in his casual asphyxiation of senior staff. He faced Hux, who stopped several feet away, shoulders stiff and posture perfect.

The man’s face was bare, which was usual for him now, but Hux privately thought was part of the officer’s reluctance to follow his orders. The hard grill of his mask had been far more menacing than his sloppy hair and wobbly lip, even with the threat of the Force. 

There was a long pause, where the sniffling of one of the petty officers was the only sound.

Ren had that odd, blank stare and slight moue that Hux supposed was what he usually looked like under his mask, where no one could see him. Hux suspected he'd been the kind of lonely, pathetic child to secretly peer out from behind trees with that exact expression.

Hux didn't sneer, because that was childish.

Ren just blinked at him, apparently slow to realise that Hux was waiting for some kind of response beyond a vacuous expression. 

“General,” Ren eventually said, sibilant, with his usual confident arrogance. “Your crew seem ignorant of my command here. Perhaps you could advise them.”

“Your proposed flight course is illogical," Hux replied, leaving off any respectful address.

Ren didn't appear to notice.

"It sends us to the other side of the galaxy, into disputed territory,” Hux continued, giving Ren a slow once-over now that he didn't appear to itching to throw Hux across a room again. 

Ren seemed uninjured, though his dark gaze had a popped-pupil gleam that spoke of recent painkillers. Or, who knew, Ren might be snorting powders in between jetting around on the First Order’s dime and having public fits of temper. Regardless, he was upright, and annoying, and extremely unlikely to just disappear.

Hux ignored the slight thrill of the thought, mostly because he was getting a familiar Ren-related headache.

“Perhaps,” Ren continued, stepping into Hux’s space, and the pressure in the back of Hux’s skull increased, “The General needs reminding of my command here.”

Hux glared at Ren’s left eyebrow and concentrated very hard on a mental fantasy where Ren was strapped down and Hux was using a knife to rearrange his facial features. He cut off his stupid bat ears to start, and stitched his horrible eyes closed.

Ren’s real eyebrow twitched.

“So vicious, General.” He sounded faintly amused, and Hux felt his lip curl at the confirmation that Ren was riffling through his head. His temples throbbed, but that was just as likely to be from his clenched jaw.

Jonek was still wheezing against the wall.

“A word, Supreme Leader,” Hux sniffed, and spun on his heel, striding out of the command room as fast as he could without actually breaking into a run. The pain in his skull tightened, blurring his vision, but the stomp of Ren’s boots following him out was enough to make him grin savagely. He got five steps down the empty hallway before he was stopped in his tracks by an invisible force, yanked backwards and barely keeping his footing.

“I don't answer to you!” Ren was probably aiming for a commanding tone, but just sounded petulant.

Hux turned to face him with a snarl, stepping rapidly into his space. He grabbed Ren’s cowl in a tight grip and was gratified to see his expression shift from annoyance to open confusion.

Hux was dragging him through the side door before Ren could say anything else, but that he let himself be led was telling enough. Hux locked the meeting room door one-handed, tugging Ren closer.

Whatever he was planning to say died in his throat though, because now Ren was  _blushing_ , his face much closer than Hux intended, and Hux was suddenly reminded just how long it had been since they’d stood so close together. Hux swallowed thickly, achingly aware of how warm Ren was, his body heat radiating even through their clothing.

Ren was just  _looking_  at him, pupils blown wide, something disgustingly open in his expression even as his arms hung loosely at his sides. His gaze dropped to Hux’s lips and then he licked his own, and Hux had the intense, visceral memory of the coppery taste of Ren’s ripped bottom lip, and the wet slide of their mouths, of the way he  _moaned_.

Ren blinked, meeting Hux’s eyes with startled expression, looking as flushed as Hux felt.

Cheeks burning, Hux released his grip on Ren’s cowl and turned, dropping his greatcoat on the table. He didn’t think about cramped, dusty quarters on a backwards outpost, or the specific prickling sensation of being watched, or the small freckles that hid in the dip of Ren’s spine.

There was a long silence where neither of them moved.

“Stop— _choking_ everyone,” Hux said haltingly, tugging the collar of his uniform. It seemed very warm in this room, despite the rattle of the ventilation and the cold, dead vacuum of space. “It’s bad for morale.” He tugged his gloves off without much thought, tucked them into a pocket of the greatcoat, and turned to give Ren a long look.

Ren was frowning, but didn’t appear especially volatile. He watched Hux watch him for a moment, then looked away with clenched fists.

“I don’t care about morale.” Ren's tone was strange, and he must have thought so too, because he cleared his throat.

“You should be taking my orders,” he continued with a passable imitation of his usual arrogance, and gave Hux a glare, saying, “ _They_  should be taking my orders.”

Hux snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table. “I doubt half of them even knew who you were until you started throwing people around.” The strange tension was bleeding out of him, even as Ren’s frown grew more thunderous.

They were on the  _Finalizer_ , they had their shakily-defined roles, and they didn’t do things like  _that,_ no matter what mistakes were made in the past. Regrettable, but he was sure they would eventually be forgettable. Nothing had changed. Nothing needed to change.

Hux didn't need to taste the thin, ghostly pale skin in the hollow of Ren's collarbones ever again. 

Ren was glaring at him, but somehow also managed to look slightly lost. When Hux just glared back at him, Ren's gaze sharpened, his shoulders hunching.

Hux’s head started pounding again, and he clenched his teeth, thinking very hard about how stupid Ren was and how annoying the head of the Accountancy department had been lately.

“You’re not very good at that,” Ren said plainly, frown smoothing into something snottier. “I thought you were meant to be trained.”

Hux sneered, trying to ignore the burning gut-clench of embarrassment at the implication of incompetence.

“And what would the Supreme Leader suggest, to block him out permanently?” Hux queried, only a little mocking. Ren was customarily reticent about Force business, and information was information. 

Ren, in his infinite childishness, rolled his eyes. “It’s not like— you’re just doing it wrong. You can’t block me, you’re Null and I’m too powerful.” He said it casually, offhandedly, like his mystical, untouchable power was some minor trait like eye colour.

Hux hated him.

“You just think about the wrong things," Ren continued, tossing his head dismissively like some great ugly horse. His hair was longer again, messier than ever, and seemed to have even more volume now that he didn't spend hours with it all somehow crammed inside of his helmet.

Hux's fingers twitched, and the urge to reach out and  _yank_ on the offending tresses was almost impossible to ignore. 

"You don’t care about Accounting, its really obvious you’re avoiding thinking about something else.” Ren continued obliviously, giving him a smirk, and now Hux wanted to choke him until his larynx gave. “If I wanted, I could find out what.” His smirk widened, lopsided and crooked like so much about him, and he looked ready to continue, but Hux cut him off.

“So how would I stop that?” He snapped. He was remembering why he and Ren had never managed a casual conversation in all the years they’d ostensibly been equally ranked. Neither of them were any good at them, and they rarely liked what came out of the other’s mouth.

Ren shrugged, looking big and ridiculous, standing in the middle of the room empty-handed in all his layers. He didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t know,” he said, despite being one of the only creatures in the galaxy who should, in fact, know the exact answer.

“You won’t be able to block them out,” he said, giving Hux a strange look, “But you could—delay, I guess.”

He shrugged again, round-shouldered, and Hux wanted to slap him, the way Hux would have been slapped.

“You could—", Ren stepped toward him, just a little, that same strange, stupid look on his face. “—distract, think about other things—”

“Isn’t that what I was doing?” Hux watched Ren inch closer, wary of the strange mood that seemed to have overtaken the small room.

“No, not with—thoughts, like _casual_ thoughts, about random things, you could use, uh—,” Ren was  _blushing_  again, mumbling and stiff-limbed, and Hux suddenly had an awful suspicion about where this was going.

“Memories,” Ren continued, stepping into Hux’s space, “Because, that’s what I’m usually— what  _they’re_ usually— looking for, but use...” and he really was quite close, “... _o_ _ther_  memories… like...” Ren trailed off, because they were practically nose-to-nose and he was apparently incapable of finishing anything properly in his entire miserable life, even some atrocious attempt at  _what_? A seduction?

Hux wanted to laugh in Ren’s face, but Ren had a look of concentration, and Hux had a blinding headache, so he gave Ren what he wanted, for a second. Dredging the most sordid, sweaty memory he could muster from that night months ago, and he didn’t try to be nice about it, picturing the moaning, howling wreck that had spread his cheeks so  _easily_  for a man he barely knew, that he barely even  _liked_ , biting the pillow and letting Hux fuck him stupid, like the dumb  _slut_ he was. Letting Hux take from him again, and again, and Hux let him see the thoughts he’d had then, the ways he’d wanted to ruin him, scar him and slap him and choke him, keep him plugged so full of his cum that he couldn’t even think about using the Force to make Hux’s temples pound, or throw him across a room.

Ren was breathing hard, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and dark a scant inch away, and Hux realised that maybe this wasn’t having the exact effect he’d intended, because  _of course_  Ren was wired just as twisted as Hux was.

Hux tried to calculate the realistic potential of using sex to bring Ren to heel, against the likelihood of Ren killing him randomly in a horrifically embarrassing lover's spat. It was difficult, because Ren's mouth was as plush as always, breathing hot and sour into Hux's face, and he had that  _look_ , open and intense, so ready to be played with— besides, Hux decided, the Order wouldn't collapse overnight, not if Ren wasn't there to have a hand in it.

Hux reached up to wind his fingers into Ren’s hair and dragged him down to a wet kiss, tongue sliding into his open mouth easily. Ren’s gloved hands came to rest on the table behind him, and Hux used the hand that wasn’t tangled in Ren’s hair to pull him closer, flush against him in his ridiculous robes. Ren's bulky frame was firm and he shuffled as close as he could to Hux, so _eager_ , to press their bodies together hard against the edge of the table. 

Ren’s attention successfully diverted, Hux tugged Ren’s head sharply to the side, breaking the kiss. Hux sighed as his headache eased, his grip on Ren's hair just as firm. 

Ren made a soft breathy sound, like a question, his mouth open and lips shiny with spit. His eyes were closed and his blush went all the way down his neck, just like Hux remembered. Hux stayed there a moment, lips pressed to Ren’s neck, then he licked a stripe up the side of Ren’s neck and murmured in his ear.

“Come with me.”

He pushed Ren back a step, releasing his hair and picking up the greatcoat. Ren seemed struck dumb for a moment, but ran his fingers through his hair roughly as Hux palmed the door lock open.

“To where?” Ren said, looking thoroughly kissed, hair still mussed, his lips drawn into a red pout. Hux gave him an arch look and stepped out into the hallway. Thankfully, the hall was still empty. The skeleton staffing had some benefits, it seemed.

“You’ll see.” Hux listened to the stamp of boots following behind, and allowed himself a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you enjoyed or have thoughts about what interesting things the boys should get up to!!!!


	2. Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hux thinks way too much & kylos just really touchy & horny so like,,, enjoy

Kylo’s head was spinning, heart thumping out of his chest, and his skin felt too small. The tight fit of his clothes weighing him down was comforting, but he missed the easy, closed-in feeling of his mask. He didn’t _need it_ , but still, the cold starship air on his face made him want to scratch his skin off.

Hux kept a clipped pace, the red of his hair gleaming in the hard lights. Kylo wanted to crush him, all his sneering and complaining crumpled up in a little ball. He clenched his fists instead, so tight the leather pressed painfully against his bruised knuckles.

He could, if he wanted to. Kill Hux. Snoke was gone, a gaping static void in Kylo’s head that made him wonder if there was ever anything there before, or if his master had made that space for himself, stretched himself out to sit in the background of Kylo’s every waking moment. There was no one to reprimand him anymore, to make him suffer if he finally put the General out of his tight-laced misery.

The freedom was exhilarating, when it wasn’t making his stomach churn, skin prickling was he waited for the other shoe to drop. But Hux had no power over him now, couldn’t tattle to Snoke all of Kylo’s failures. As if Snoke hadn’t known, hadn’t held all of Kylo’s soft, dirty shame in his sharp-tipped hands and made him beg forgiveness, unending in his greed for Kylo’s supplication. The emptiness left him feeling unmoored, and he wondered if this is how other people felt all the time, or if he was twisted beyond repair.

The adrenaline rush from his altercation on the bridge, and the kiss in the meeting room was fading, leaving him restless again, raw and frustrated.

Kylo nearly walked into Hux, who had stopped in front of a door. Kylo hadn’t been here before, so many of the hallways ignored in favour of the emptier, or more useful parts of the destroyer. It was Hux’s quarters, he realised, even as the door slid shut behind him. Hux hung up his greatcoat, tucking his gloves into the pocket. It was much easier to focus on Hux, prissy, snide General Hux, than on trying to work out why he’d followed the man like a dog. The soft orange glow of Hux’s hair was much the same as how he felt in the Force, burning dense and hot like a dwarf star.

_I don’t have to be here_ , Kylo thought, and he didn’t, he could leave and no one in the galaxy could stop him.

“No,” Hux said slowly, turning and giving him a strange look. “I suppose you don’t.”

Kylo said nothing, feeling his face burn even as he scowled and turned away. He’d never had good control, bleeding into the minds of his parents and the other children without even realising. He’d thought he’d gotten better, but maybe Snoke had just kept it contained, the way he’d been limiting Kylo in so many other ways.

Kylo pretended to inspect Hux’s shelves, filled with flimsiplast technical manuals and budget reports and other incredibly boring things, and tried to draw in the edges of himself so he wouldn’t broadcast anything else. Hux had a large print of an icy landscape, beside several smaller schematic drawings, pinned neatly within a slim frame. It was the Starkiller, he realised after a moment, long before the base had even begun to be constructed. It’s loss was mostly irrelevant to Kylo, but he was jarred by the realisation that it had probably meant a great deal to Hux, given his deep involvement in it.

“Is that… you?” Hux sounded annoyed, the way he always sounded when something confused him, because he thought he knew everything, and that anything he didn’t was something Kylo was making up just to inconvenience him. He realised he’d still been feeding off Hux’s warmth, and drew away, trying to tuck himself back inside his own head.

It was dizzying, now that it felt like all he had was a thin ledge before the abyss that was once Snoke, but he could do it. It had taken Luke months to teach him, for him to learn what the other children had mastered in days, but he could do it.

He gritted his teeth hard enough to make his jaw ache.

“Are you— in my head again?” Hux’s thin face was twisted into a sour expression when Kylo turned to look at him, but Kylo thought he also looked just a little wary.

“Can’t you tell?” Kylo said, trying to match Hux’s sneering tone. Hux gave him a long, calculating sort of look.

“Usually, yes.” He said finally, still looking at Kylo like he was a strange puzzle. “You’re normally a painful headache.”

Kylo couldn’t help his lip curl, memories of the splitting, blinding pain Snoke kept wrapped so often around his brain making his heart thump again.

“You know nothing of pain,” He snarled, itching to destroy something, anything to escape the cold clutch of remembered terror, and the hot trickle of embarrassment. Hux _didn’t_ know anything, he tried to remind himself. He didn’t know anything at all about what had happened to Kylo. His secrets were his own, now Snoke was gone.

“...Right,” Hux said after a long moment, and he looked like he was going to say something else, but then seemed to change his mind. He crossed the room, glancing back at Kylo as he palmed the lock to the bedroom door.

“Will you be joining me?” Hux seemed unconcerned by Kylo’s temper, sounding his base level of mildly annoyed. He never seemed to care much, really, except when Kyo was ruining one of his square-toed plans, or it was his own throat that was being crushed. It normally drove Kylo into a wilder rage, but he didn’t really want to talk about the past anymore, especially not with Hux.

He wondered if the galaxy would really let him kill that past, and obliterate the lingering shame of his old self. He poked at the carefully arranged air plants, noting with a spark of glee that they were expensive fakes. Hux’s hands were not suited for growing things, it seemed, for all they had been gentle on Kylo’s body.

If nothing at all in the past was worth repeating, or remembering, then he wouldn’t be here, would he?

“Well?” Hux’s snooty voice echoed out from the next room, his bedroom, and Kylo huffed, tipping a stack of flimsiplast out of its neatly organised pile to spill all over Hux’s desk. He stepped into Hux’s bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring at Kylo suspiciously.

Kylo kept his face carefully blank, trying for bored, because that was less incriminating than innocence. Hux sighed, a whistling noise through his nose, and started to pull his boots off. A dismissal, of sorts.

Kylo wondered what he was meant to do, exactly. Last time, and his fingers twitched, because even the thought of _last time_ was enough to make his skin prickle— _last time_ , Hux had done most of the work for him. After the first fumbled kiss, he’d stripped Kylo and arranged him to his pleasing.

Kylo hadn’t prepared for this at all, he realised suddenly, looking around the room for the refresher. He hadn’t showered, or— _cleaned_ himself, or done any of the hundred tiny preparatory things he’d agonised over for hours before he’d arrived at Hux’s door, red-faced and determined.

Kylo sidestepped into the refresher quickly, but Hux didn’t look up. The autolights were blinding, because of course Hux didn’t set them to the lowest possible glow like any normal person. He glared at himself in the mirror, because there was no reason for him to feel this yawning pit of embarrassment.

The sink was pristine, small bottles lining the sides neatly, labels to the front. He wanted to throw them across the room, and shatter the sparkling clean mirror.

_People have sex all the time._ There was no reason to freak out. Even if Hux was, clearly, an anal retentive freak, he’d still tacitly agreed to doing— _things_. With Kylo, right now.

He pulled the sliding door open on the tiny shower cubicle, and considered. He was probably grimy, and hadn’t properly showered since he’d left the _Finalizer_ the week before, stuck with sonics on the shuttle. He couldn't see anything obvious for— _other_ types of cleaning. Maybe Hux didn’t do those kinds of things in the shower.

Maybe he didn’t do them at all, because Kylo had read about other ways to avoid needing to— but he hadn’t _planned_ this, he hadn’t really even thought about doing this again, much, except when he was too tired to carefully avoid thinking about things that he didn’t want Snoke examining too deeply, or when he saw people kissing, which wasn’t that often, because people didn’t really keep kissing each other once they noticed he was watching—

“What are you doing?” Hux was leaning against the doorway to the refresher, looking tired, but much more relaxed. His tone was casual, a little teasing even.

Kylo ignored question, and the hot embarrassment that was still tight in his chest, and just ate up the view, because Hux looked _soft_ , barefoot in a black sleeveless undershirt and tight boxer shorts. He was lean, but not overly skinny, and Kylo found himself staring at the muscles in his arms as Hux crossed them. It had been dark in Hux’s quarters, that night on that greasy little planet, and Kylo had only seen Hux out of uniform very briefly before he’d spent a lot of time with his eyes shut, face crammed into a pillow.

“Staring is rude, you know that right?” Hux sounded amused though, his mood vastly improved from the sour, waspish General Hux of The First Order that Kylo most often encountered. Maybe he liked the attention, liked having Kylo wrong-footed, quiet and uncertain in this.

Kylo’s hands ached from gripping the sides of the shower door, and he dropped them abruptly, clenching his fists at his sides.

“You can use the shower, if you—” Hux started, but Kylo cut him off.

“We can’t have sex.” Kylo said quickly, before he could stop himself. He was sweating a little, the glare of the refresher lights nothing compared to the flustered way Hux’s casual gaze was making him feel.

Hux raised his eyebrows, which Kylo saw, because he was glaring directly at Hux’s right eyebrow. His bright red hair was looser, falling in front of his face.

“Okay…” Hux began, drawing the word out, “But can I ask why?”

Kylo let out a sharp, frustrated sound, crossing his arms to match Hux, and to stop himself from just killing the man instead of continuing this stupid conversation. They should just go back to arguing, and trying to destroy each other. Civil communication might kill him.

“Because we can’t.” _Because I said so._

Hux didn’t say anything though, so Kylo felt compelled to continue.

“Because— I’m not— we can’t just—” He waved at the shower and toilet vaguely, but he couldn’t get the words out, choked on the shame of discussing something he didn’t really know much about, but didn’t want Hux to condescendingly explain to him, or worse, look at him like he was disgusting. Not that he cared what Hux thought.

Hux thought he was an idiot, judging by the look on his face.

“We don’t have to do anal,” he said, almost kindly, like that was something that normal people who weren’t in holoporn just came out and _said_. Hux was giving him a strange look, like he could hear what Kylo was thinking. “We can do other things, if you want.”

“Like what,” Kylo snapped, wishing he’d bothered to have sex with someone else, anyone else, someone he could just use for experience and kill after. Hux shrugged, stepping into Kylo’s space like he was allowed to, like Kylo would just let him.

He did, but the lack of concern Hux displayed rankled, and that was the only reason he was rigid and frozen when Hux trailed his hands over Kylo’s crossed arms. He was still fully dressed, and Hux twisted his hands in Kylo’s cowl, giving him a smirk.

“Would you like to find out?” Hux tugged him forward, and Kylo let himself be led, out of the refresher and back into the bedroom. It felt foolish, Hux’s stupid little grin as he sat on the bed, drawing Kylo in to sit with him.

“Take your shoes off,” Hux said, turning away to rummage in the drawer. Kylo complied quietly, yanking his boots and socks off, feeling awkward as their bare feet came to rest next to each other. Hux had long, pale toes and delicate arches, compared to Kylo’s wider feet and blunter toes. He started to tug off his cowl, opening the clasp of his neck piece, and Hux threw a bottle on the mattress before his hands appeared to help divest Kylo of clothing.

Hux seemed much more efficient than Kylo’s fumbling hands, but that was probably because he was distracted by Hux’s sudden proximity. Hux unpicked Kylo’s tunic, pushing it open and down his arms as far as his elbows, and then moved immediately on to his undershirt, leaving Kylo to struggle with getting his hands free. It was difficult, especially because Hux had decided to lean over into his space and start licking under his jaw, open mouthed against his throat. Kylo groaned, and then clamped his mouth shut because it was far too early to be making those sorts of noises.

They hadn’t even _done anything_ , and Kylo was half-hard in his pants.

Finally free from the tunic, Kylo flung it to the side, still trapped in the long sleeves of the undershirt that Hux had opened and abandoned in favour of sucking hard kisses down his neck, one hand hot against the Kylo’s sweaty chest. He was leaning on the other hand, tilted with his feet under him on the bed. Kylo was sinking backwards, unable to stay upright while he tried to get his shirt off and keep his mouth shut and also his head tilted backwards so Hux could touch him. He was hot, and felt stupid and clumsy, and he couldn’t get any leverage or _get this stupid fucking shirt off—_

“Do you need some help?” Hux said, in the same soft, teasing tone that he’d used months ago, and Kylo wanted to punch him even as he felt like his skin was tightening, goose-flesh breaking out on his chest as his nipples hardened in the cold air. Kylo let out a hard, frustrated sound, and Hux leaned back a little, so Kylo could finally lean forward and yank his top off, pitching it across the room to join the tunic.

Hux raised his eyebrows a little, but Kylo just grabbed him by the shirt, shifting backwards so his feet were properly on the bed too. He dragged Hux forward until he could kiss him, one hand twisted in his shirt and the other twisted in the sheet. He realised he should have taken his pants off too, his cock trapped tight and so, so hard against the seam of his underwear, but then Hux bit his bottom lip and put his hands on him and Kylo was distracted.

Hux swung a leg over Kylo’s hips without breaking the kiss, settling over him with his fingers pressing on the tight muscles next to his neck and his teeth still set hard against Kylo’s lip and _oh_ Kylo was abruptly glad that he’d picked Hux, and not some random officer or ‘trooper or pay-per-act streetwalker because Hux just seemed to know exactly what to _do,_ he was so smart, and hot, and _fuck he was grinding his ass right on his dick fuck fuckfuckfuck-_

Hux yanked Kylo’s head back suddenly, leaning up on his knees to make a gap between their bodies, and Kylo moaned, mouth open and eyes shut because _fuck_ he’d been _so close_ — 

“Not yet,” Hux said, sounding a little breathless. Kylo looked up at him, haloed in the bright light, because _of course_ he didn’t set the lights low to have sex, so he could see clearly exactly how flushed Hux looked, and Hux would see how disgustingly sweaty and _needy_ Kylo must look, splayed out below him, one good stroke away from coming in his pants like some _stupid virgin slut_ —

“Kylo,” Hux said sharply, pulling his hair again, gripping Kylo’s chin with his other hand. Kylo blinked up at him dumbly, not sure when he’d closed his eyes. Hux was looking at him strangely, like he had earlier.

“It’s not a problem,” Hux started, then his lips quirked into a sneer for a flash, like he’d chosen the wrong words. “I mean,” he started again, I can hear you, kind of—” and Kylo ripped his hand away from where it had been twisted in Hux’s shirt, his sweat suddenly icy cold on his face and his chest, and his stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to actually throw up _right now_ —

“Ren!” Hux snapped, letting go of his hair and grabbing at his wrists, wrapping his thin fingers tight around the smallest part of his forearm. Kylo shut his eyes and carefully thought of nothing, trying to concentrate on the way the sheets felt crushed under his bare back and the redness of the inside of his eyelids. His breathing was shot, though, loud and rapidly rattling out of his chest and— _think of the ocean think of the ocean and then a rock pool, you are an ocean and then you wash into the rock pool and then you are alone and then you are a rock pool and then you are alone—_

Hux slapped him, a hard bright _crack_ of pain that snapped his head to the side and made his eyes water. He blinked away the tears, and turned his head to glare at Hux, eyes wide.

“You _slapped_ me!” He sort of— _yelped,_ his voice embarrassingly high, and he felt like his shock was maybe disproportionate given how often Hux looked like he wanted to slap him in the face, but _still_.

Hux had the audacity to roll his eyes, just for second, but he tightened his grip on Kylo’s forearms and leaned his weight forward when Kylo tensed under him.

“You were freaking,” Hux said casually, like Kylo was obviously overreacting to being hit across the face like he was some beat-on wife from an old Corellian drama, where slapping was an appropriate response to everything. “And,” he continued quickly, “You weren’t listening.”

He said it like _that_ was the real issue.

“ _I_ _wasn’t_ — _"_ Kylo began, his voice just as high and offended, but Hux cut him off.

“No, you weren’t,” He said, glaring down at Kylo, “And, _thankfully,_ I can’t actually hear whatever stupidity floats around your thick skull any time two brain cells happen to bump into each other, even if you’re incapable of controlling your thrice-damned _Jedi nonsense.”_ He said the last part with a sneer, like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Kylo spluttered, pulling his knees up and putting his feet flat on the mattress behind Hux. Hux shifted too, putting his ass back against the cradle of Kylo’s hips, his face twisting into a scowl.

Kylo couldn’t get any actual words out, and Hux kept talking.

“ _As I was saying,_ ” he continued loudly, the  _before I was so rudely interrupted_ left unsaid but clearly implied in the pause that followed.

“As I was saying,” he repeated when Kylo didn’t interrupt, quieter, loosening his bruising grip on Kylo’s arms, “I can sort of _feel_ what you’re feeling, sometimes.” He said _feel_ with the same sour look as he’d said _Jedi_.

The knot of anxiety in Kylo’s gut was unravelling, but then Hux continued.

“And it’s not a problem if you come early. You’re not doing anything wrong. It’s to be expected, really.” He was matter-of-fact and Kylo was going to kill him, right after he finished dying of embarrassment. 

“ _Expected—"_ Kylo started, but Hux talked over him, rapid and meaningless and Kylo just let him, because he didn’t really have much of an idea of what the hell he was meant to say to that, anyway. His dick was still hard under Hux’s ass and this wasn’t how he’d expected this evening to go at all.

“—and do I need to slap you again? Because I will, you know that?” Hux finished all in one breath, in a tone that said it was obvious that Kylo hadn’t been listening.

Kylo snorted and let his head fall back against the sheets, eyes shut.

“I’m listening,” he lied, feeling the heat in his cheeks slowly dissipate into the cold recycled air.

He felt calmer than he had in weeks, trapped under Hux’s weight and likely to be at the mercy of one of his monologues. The cheek Hux had slapped was tingling a little, but the pain was mostly gone. He’d been kind enough to avoid hitting Kylo’s nose. Most people weren’t, but then again, they always punched him instead of opening their palm.

Hux clasped his face with just enough force to indicate he was _not_ actually slapping him again, but that it had been a close call. Kylo just made a nonverbal _mmmm_ sound, tilting his face into Hux’s hand. He was warm all over, the backs of his knees sweaty in his slacks, but it was a strange kind of aroused that didn’t have much urgency. Hux would make him feel good, eventually. He’d done it before. He’d been just the right kind of rough and hot and gentle and probably knew lots of things that would make Kylo blow the lights on this entire deck.

Kylo slitted his eyes open, to find Hux frowning at him.

“Sorry, am I _boring_ you?” Hux said nasally, far too prim and haughty, especially when Kylo could see that he was at least half-hard himself, tenting the tight fabric of his boxers. Kylo shrugged, and shifted his hips, grinding his dick against Hux, and it felt really good, even if it wasn’t as good as when Hux had done it, tongue in Kylo’s mouth and hands on his body.

“What are other things can we do?” It was much easier to talk when Kylo knew he was pissing Hux off, bolstered by that same old knee-jerk urge to _needle_ the other man, to wind him up like a clockwork toy. Though, Kylo reflected as Hux retaliated by gripping his hair again and pushing his ass back against Kylo with a growl—pissing Hux off too much might not be fun it meant he didn’t want to do this anymore. He opened his eyes to give Hux some kind of pleading look. _Let’s do lots of things, all the time._  

Hux sniffed, but loosened his grip on Kylo’s hair, smoothing through it in a semblance of a caress. He kept his other hand firmly pressing Kylo’s right arm to the bed, but didn’t say anything when Kylo wrapped the fingers of his left hand tentatively around the curve of Hux’s hip.

“Well, we can just do this,” Hux said, his eyes on Kylo’s lips, and Kylo felt his feet twitch, toes curling when Hux licked his own lips, because he remembered how much Hux seemed to like his lips, sucking them and biting them bloody and raw, kissing him like he was hoping Kylo would choke. It occurred to Kylo that Hux wasn’t a very nice kisser, really, but Kylo wanted the slick slide of Hux’s tongue in his mouth again, and again and again.

“Or,” Hux continued, seeming a little distracted, his fingers twitching in Kylo’s hair, “We could, you know,” and he trailed off, leaning in a little more, gaze intent on the slide of Kylo’s tongue along his bottom lip.

“Or?” Kylo said, because he didn’t really know much at all, except how hard he was.

“Whatever you want,” Hux replied, his voice low and his body leaning lower, down to hover his mouth just out of reach, breath hot against Kylo’s open mouth as he strained his neck against Hux’s grip on his hair, wanting Hux to just kiss him already— _fucking kiss me kissmekissme_

Hux finally obliged, sliding his tongue into Kylo’s open mouth while he moaned, gripping Hux’s hip tightly as he clumsily pushed up against the heat of his body. Hux switched to sucking on Kylo’s tongue for a moment, and shifted his grip from Kylo’s wrist to fitting his palm neatly against Kylo’s, _holding his fucking hand_ even as he used the other hand to twist Kylo’s hair hard enough to make his eyes water, scalp burning in a way that shouldn’t feel so _fucking good,_ pain mixed up with all the good feelings in a way that was sharp and intense and Kylo wanted more, he wanted everything, he wanted to _fucking come already—_

He must have done something wrong, because Hux broke the kiss, laughing and stopping the rhythm of his hips.

“You’re so easy,” Hux mumbled against his neck, but Kylo knew he didn’t mean it in a bad way, so bright and hot and warm, the whole _soul_ of him so close against Kylo’s body he felt like he was going to explode.

It probably wasn’t normal, because he couldn’t remember ever being this close to anyone and feeling their _life_ like this, heart thumping in sync and warmth melting against him. His mouth was still open, he realised dimly, and he shut it before he could start doing anything like moaning, or sucking on any patch of Hux’s skin he could find just so he could have one more bit connected.

“You’re doing it again,” Hux told him, and Kylo just made some embarrassing closed-mouth noises because Hux kept moving his hips and pulling his hair and _holding his hand—_

“Even worse this time,” Hux continued, not helping at all by licking the sweat off Kylo’s neck and biting down on his collarbone, teeth sharp and vicious. The sudden pain of the delicate skin breaking ripped a hot twisted line of pleasure straight to Kylo’s cock, and _fuck_ he was done, spilling warm and wet in his pants and feeling like his heart was bursting out of his chest.

Hux spent a long moment sucking on Kylo’s collarbone, the bite mark aching and feeling like it was bleeding, and then leaned back, settling his full weight on top of Kylo’s wet, softening cock. Kylo groaned weakly, throwing his free hand over his face.

His other palm was sweaty in Hux’s grip, but he kept his fingers as tightly clenched as Hux did, because it felt important, like it actually _meant something_ to hold hands and gasp for breath while his brain dumped euphoria into his bloodstream and his feet cramped from curling his toes so hard.

“So,” Hux said from somewhere above him, rough and low and breathless again, and Kylo felt his spent cock twitch painfully because Hux was still hard and heavy on top of him, pulse pounding in his hand against Kylo’s palm. “Do you still feel like doing some of those other things?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: kylo..... does laundry...... :PP  
> happy new year!!!! please PLEASE let me know if u enjoyed this!!! or if u have some juicy ideas for "other things"...?? ↓↓↓↓↓


	3. Tasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally some actual porn! enjoy!

Kylo groaned into his elbow, arm still flung over his face.

Hux’s arousal skimmed over the top of his own skin, electric and warm, and he held his breath to keep from shuddering. The bright lights in Hux’s room felt blinding even under his eyelids, and the skin on his chest and stomach was somehow overheated and also rapidly chilling in the recycled air, but mostly all Kylo could think about was the wetness in his pants, sticky and spreading around his softening cock, and the way Hux had said _to be expected,_ and maybe he’d meant it, maybe this was what he’d always _expected—_

Hux tugged his arm away from his face, and the lights really were blinding, but he couldn’t stop himself opening his eyes to look up. Hux didn’t say anything though, holding his elbow in a loose grip and leaning forward to look down at him. His weight leaned on the hand still tightly in Kylo’s grip, and Kylo looked away, sucking in a juddering breath through his nose.

Hux made a soft, satisfied kind of noise, and leaned in to kiss him, pulling Kylo’s arm away completely so that he could press their lips together. His were dry, now, and Kylo tilted his head to try his best to get them wet again, sucking on Hux’s bottom lip to try to convince him to open his mouth again, to kiss him in that hungry, sharp way of his that Kylo couldn’t get enough of.

Hux leaned back a little instead, and Kylo couldn’t stop the frustrated noise he made, mouth open and suddenly incredibly angry, his muscles bunching tight in his neck as hot tears burned in his eyes because why couldn’t Hux do what he wanted just _one fucking time—_

“Look at me,” Hux said, and Kylo wanted to throw him across the room. He glared up at Hux instead, feeling his lips twisting to bare his teeth. Hux seemed amused, pressing his thumb to Kylo’s bottom lip and just smirking when Kylo bit down hard on the tip.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Hux murmured, but his pale eyes weren’t on Kylo’s lips, meeting Kylo’s glare with an intense stare of his own that was mostly pupil. Kylo broke eye-contact, feeling his cheeks burn even as he released Hux’s thumb. He was never sure if Hux’s praise was meant to make him feel good, or supposed to… humiliate him, or something. It made his chest feel tight, regardless.

Hux curled his fingers around Kylo’s chin, stroking his thumb hard over Kylo’s mouth, pressing into the soft, wet inside of his lips and smearing saliva. Kylo could feel himself twitching under the attention, and wanted— _something_ , he wanted more of Hux’s hands and mouth and skin against his skin, he wanted _so much._

“Do you want to use this pretty mouth?” Hux breathed just above him, and Kylo flinched, because it was way too close to the thoughts running through his mind to be coincidental, but Hux was so close and hot and _alive_.

“Yes,” Kylo said thoughtlessly, too quickly, and then shut his mouth with a snap because his voice was far too loud, hoarse and guttural and embarrassing. Hux clasped his cheek, tilting Kylo’s face slightly.

“What I mean is,” Hux said, in a light tone that meant he could rethink his answer if he wanted, “Do you want to suck my cock?”

Kylo breathed out hard through his nose, flexing his fingers in Hux’s grip, and glared up at Hux.

“Yeah,” Kylo said, quieter than before, less breathless and hopefully more confident. “Yeah, I- I want to.” He stopped himself there, the sentence hanging awkwardly, but nothing ever sounded sexy when Kylo said it, so it was better that way.

Hux seemed pleased anyway, turning Kylo’s face to the best angle to press their lips together again, hard and wet and Kylo forgot all about sucking on Hux’s cock because _finally_ Hux had his tongue Kylo’s mouth again, sliding against his tongue and teeth. He moaned, looping his free hand behind Hux’s back to try to pull him closer. Hux let his chest drop against Kylo’s, and groaned at the feeling of their bodies pressed together, even through Hux’s shirt.

They were pressed chest to chest, flush against the bed, and Kylo hissed as Hux’s weight pressed briefly against the aching bitemark on his collarbone. Hux shifted in response, but it didn’t appear to be kindness, because he slid his fingers from Kylo’s jaw to twist in his hair and sunk his teeth into Kylo’s bottom lip. Kylo groaned, the tightness in his scalp and the sharp, wet pain in his lip twisting with the tingling, aching pleasure of having Hux pressed so close and warm against his body.

Hux’s cock was pressed in a hard line against Kylo’s hip, the neat line of his pants fabric digging into him under Hux’s weight. Kylo could feel his own cock thickening, again, despite still being sticky and sweaty and damp in the tight confines of his clothes.

Hux released his swollen lip, pressing their foreheads together. He ground his cock against Kylo for a moment, slow and silent and torturous, before he stilled his hips.

Kylo panted half an eternity before he could get his eyes open. Hux was grinning down at him, nose to nose and slightly manic.

Kylo had the feeling Hux knew he was getting hard again, knew how much even this kind of clothed touching was affecting him. It should have been embarrassing, and Kylo could feel his face was hot, but mostly he just wanted more, wanted to feel every kind of pleasure he could now that he didn’t have to drown the whispers in the back of his mind. He wanted to keep Hux here in this bed and never leave.

Kylo licked his lips, feeling his cock twitch when Hux’s gaze immediately dropped to watch him run his tongue across his bottom lip. He seemed to have a fixation with Kylo’s mouth, but it was fine, because having Hux’s attention was exhilarating, and Kylo had a suspicion, hot and dark and squirming in his chest, that Kylo might enjoy having things in his mouth just as much as Hux liked putting them there. He’d agreed to— _to_ _having Hux’_ _s_ —he’d have to—

“Are you thinking about it?” Hux said, hot and low and just barely loud enough for Kylo to hear over his own racing heartbeat. “Are you thinking about my cock in your mouth?” Hux’s gaze was heavy-lidded and his mouth stayed open, their ragged breaths mingling in the small space between their faces.

Kylo moaned in response, eyes shut, because he was, he was thinking about Hux’s cock in his mouth, and also about Hux’s cock in general, the way it had felt inside him and the way it looked soft and wet against his thigh when he’d finished fucking Kylo, and if it would look the same when he’d—when he’d _come_ , hopefully in Kylo’s mouth and on his tongue and _would it taste the same as it had from Hux’s tongue_ _,_ _after he’d used his mouth on Kylo’s gaping, fucked open hole_ —

“ _Fuck,_ ” Hux said above him, sharp and harsh, like it had been punched out of him. Kylo blinked up at him, mouth open and panting. Hux was breathing hard too, staring down at Kylo like he’d never seen him before, his hair dark with dripping sweat.

“You can’t just—” Hux growled, but Kylo didn’t work out what he _can’t just_ do, because Hux was kissing him again, harder and wetter and far more desperate, pulling the hair at the nape of Kylo’s neck until he could feel individual hairs rip out.

Kylo keened against Hux’s mouth, because it was so _fucking hot_ , even though he wasn’t sure exactly where Hux’s arousal ended and his own began. He was mixing their bodies up, maybe, because he was pretty sure he hadn’t been rock-hard and leaning down to suck on someone’s tongue a moment ago. Everything blurred because their eyes were shut and their pulse was thumping in their clasped palms, hands sweaty and sliding and _aching_ from being clenched together for so long, hips rocking against each other in a filthy rough grind of fabric.

He— or Hux? Hux broke away after a long moment, before he— _they_ —or just Kylo, maybe, could come in his pants again. But it _wasn’t_ just Kylo, because Hux _was struggling not to grind his cock against him, eyes shut so he didn’t look down at Kylo and give in entirely, put his teeth in his neck and just come like that, cock spurting in his boxers as he sucked hard on the tendon in his neck andGET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Kylo gasped, chest heaving as he ripped himself away from Hux, and pushed down, _down_ , into his own chest and body and brain. His eyes were open, staring up at Hux, who looked as wild-eyed as Kylo felt. He had both hands on Kylo’s shoulders now, and Kylo’s were gripped tight around the bony ridges of Hux’s hips. The downlights flickered and then stabilised.

“Sorry,” Kylo panted, before he could stop himself. His throat felt raw, and he coughed, looking away.

Hux was right, he had no control, he couldn’t handle this, and Kylo’s stomach twisted, feeling sick and cold at the thought that maybe Snoke _had_ been reigning him in that first time, that even then he’d been filtering Kylo’s dangerous, _stupid, childish lack of control—_

“Kylo,” Hux had his hands on Kylo’s face again, warm against his cheeks. Kylo was crying, he realised, hot liquid burning against the corners of his eyes, and he let out a hard, frustrated sound before he held his breath again to stifle anything more.

“Kylo, it’s fine,” Hux said, and it didn’t sound like he was mocking him. He sounded—embarrassed? Kylo blinked up at him. Hux was red-cheeked, and gave him a tiny, awkward smile.

“It’s not painful,” Hux said, like that was the problem.

“You just— caught me off guard,” Hux continued, stroking the tears under Kylo’s right eye. “It’s very, _intense_.” His grin widened, suddenly looking determined.

“You can project memories, and ideas—it felt incredible, like it was my own memory, my own _feelings_ ,” Hux said quickly, eyes gleaming, and he looked ready to begin rambling, so Kylo cut him off.

“I can’t control it,” he snapped, feeling sweaty and miserable. Hux was hard against his hip, but Kylo was still reeling from the whiplash of being cast out of Hux’s body, or brain. Or, whatever had happened.

Hux tutted, patting him on the cheeks.

“I believe in you, Supreme Leader,” he said, in a tone that didn’t seem to be intentionally condescending.

“Besides,” Hux continued, skimming one hand down Kylo’s neck lightly, to press his thumb against the crusting blood on Kylo’s collarbone, “Control is something we learn with time.” He brushed the sweaty hair off Kylo’s face, tucking some strands behind his ear.

“With experience,” Hux murmured, rubbing his thumb over one of Kylo’s bare nipples. He plucked the tip, pulling firmly on the bud before releasing it to swirl the pad of his thumb around the outside of the areola. Kylo twitched, Hux’s touch sending a weird, almost _not-right_ kind of feeling into his chest. It wasn’t _bad_ , and when Hux tugged the nipple again firmly he felt a long pull of almost-good feeling deeper in the tissue. Hux was giving him a calculating look, and Kylo grabbed his hand before he could start tugging on his nipple again.

“Do you still—” Kylo started, awkwardly, mostly to distract Hux from whatever scheme he was concocting, “Do you want me to—” He continued, shifting his hips under Hux’s ass, where Hux’s shorts had ridden and were creased in folds under his obvious erection. Kylo didn’t look down at it, or think too much about Hux’s cock again, just in case.

Hux shrugged, shaking off Kylo’s grip to put both his palms against Kylo’s chest, still watching him carefully.

“Do you still want to?” Hux said, casually, like he didn’t mind either way. He was tracing firm circles around Kylo’s nipples, not touching the tips, which stiffened even without direct contact. The one he’d been tugging on felt— weird, and Kylo shuddered, hands gripping Hux’s thin hips again as he brushed lightly twice over the tip of Kylo’s nipples. He went back to rubbing the rest of Kylo’s chest, and seemed to be waiting for a response.

“Yeah,” Kylo muttered, staring down at Hux’s long fingers. Hux made a _mmmmm_ sound, and Kylo gasped as Hux switched from firmly massaging his pecs to tugging hard on his stiff nipples. It _hurt_ , sort of, but also made his cock jump, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Hux to stop or to keep going, the light brown of his nipples rapidly turning a darker red under Hux’s firm attention.

Hux licked his lips, and looked like he was about to say something, but just shook his head, flicking Kylo’s nipples once more and then shifting off Kylo’s hips entirely. Kylo started at the sudden move, hands following Hux’s hips for a second before his grip broke. He ended up with his back tilted and his weight on his elbows, watching Hux move away from him.

“Well?” Hux said, standing at the edge of the mattress. He’d picked up a pillow, and was palming his clothed cock with his other hand, apparently unashamed.

“Oh,” Kylo said stupidly, unable to stop himself, and he scrambled up as well, not exactly sure where Hux wanted him. Holoporn was obviously well choreographed, he realised, because he’d never noticed the way that everyone just seemed to know exactly what to do, where to stand, what the hell the pillow was for.

“It’s for your knees,” Hux said, softly, because Kylo was standing almost nose to nose with him, because he’d wanted to touch Hux again, and any distance was too far away when he couldn’t touch him.

“R—right,” Kylo said, softly as well, because Hux had leaned into him, pressing his lips against Kylo’s jaw and rubbing small circles in the sweaty skin above the back waistband of his pants. Their chests brushed, and Kylo sucked in a breath, the fabric of Hux’s undershirt rough against the hard, sore peaks of Kylo’s nipples. Hux sighed against his throat in response, pulling him closer and licking the sweat from the thin skin under his jaw.

Kylo’s chest and cock ached and he wondered if Hux did this kind of thing with all his partners.

He immediately wished he hadn’t, because the thought filled him with a horrible, burning rage that stabbed him in the chest and was sour with the knowledge that he was jealous, _jealous_ of everyone Hux had ever slept with because it hadn’t been him, it hadn’t been him that had taught Hux how to twist someone like Kylo open with soft words and hard kisses.

Which was stupid, but so were so many of the things that ripped Kylo’s chest apart, so he yanked the pillow out of Hux’s grip and dropped to his knees after it. It didn’t stop the fall from hurting his knees, but that was fine.

“Wha—are you okay?” Hux sounded bewildered, and leaned down after him, hands on his shoulders. Kylo couldn’t meet his eyes, and put his hands on Hux’s hips.

“Fine,” Kylo snapped, focusing on what he’d seen before, about sucking cocks and making people moan. Kylo doubted he’d be able to make Hux moan, but maybe Hux would jerk off on his face or something, and he wouldn’t feel like such a failure. He tried to pull Hux’s boxers down, anxious to get this over with, but Hux yanked his hands away with an affronted noise.

“What!” Kylo barked, and the sound shrivelled in his throat because Hux dropped to his knees too, folding to kneel properly so that he didn’t bust his kneecaps on the durasteel floor.

“ _What_ what?” Hux snapped back, hands on Kylo’s face, trying to get Kylo to look at him. Kylo snorted at the words, so unlike the refined garbage that usually flowed from the General. He didn’t look at Hux, eyes downcast.

"Kylo?” 

This was stupid, he didn’t even want Kylo, and Kylo didn’t want his fake niceness, or Hux’s hands in his hair or his mouth against his neck or gentle things he didn’t need them he didn’t _need them he didn’t need them—_

Something flicked him in the forehead, a sudden _thwap_ of pain between his eyes. He opened them to glare at Hux.

Hux glared back, one hand wrapped loosely at Kylo’s hip and the other poised to strike, middle finger curled to meet the pad of his thumb.

“Are you always this difficult?” Hux said, in a way that didn’t sound much like a question.

Kylo said nothing, fists clenched.

Hux blinked, and sighed.  
  
“Of course you are,” he said, tucking Kylo’s hair behind his ear, “I’m not sure what I expected.” He didn’t seem to be talking to Kylo, really, and Kylo sucked in a shuddering breath, the tension bleeding out of his back. He could feel himself sway in towards Hux, and it didn’t fill him with self loathing like maybe he thought it should. His forehead came to rest on Hux’s bony shoulder. Hux brushed Kylo’s hair over his shoulder and rubbed the fine strands his nape in slow, even circles.

“I have to be on bridge soon,” Hux murmured into the side of Kylo’s head, after what seemed like a long while.

Kylo nodded slightly, just enough so that Hux would feel it against his shoulder. _Soon_ for Hux could mean anything. Regardless, he didn’t seem in any hurry, tracing circular patterns down the arch of Kylo’s neck and across his trapezoids.

“Do you still want me to-?,” Kylo rasped against Hux’s shoulder, his eyes shut. Hux probably just wanted to shower and get Kylo out of his quarters. He didn’t know how to recapture the easy, wordless erotic feeling from the last time they’d touched. It was so much more awkward than he imagined, to try to work out what someone wanted, when they didn’t just _do_ things, and he wasn’t skimming through their feedback. He was in his own head, for once, and it wasn’t so bad, as long as he didn’t think too much and Hux kept touching him.

So naturally Hux stopped touching him.

Kylo made a dissatisfied noise, jerking his head minutely. Hux sighed again, but resumed petting him.

“Do you even want this?” Hux said, sounded tired, “We can just—”

“Yeah, I do,” Kylo said quickly, before Hux could finish his sentence and throw him out. “I do, I want to- do that, if you still want to- I can try to- get you off, and—”

He was rambling, mumbling into the thin skin of Hux’s collarbone with his eyes closed, and he grabbed Hux’s hip with one hand and fumbled around trying to get a grip on the man’s cock. It was soft, though, and he couldn’t help opening his eyes to look down in dismay.

“You’re not—” Kylo started, looking up when Hux laughed, sudden and quick.

“Of course I’m not!” Hux said, looking at him like he was an idiot. Their faces were too close, close enough that Kylo could see the faintest wrinkles between his eyes, and Hux still had his arm looped behind Kylo’s neck, fingers casually tangled in his hair. Kylo swallowed and looked away.

Of course Hux wasn’t still hard. It had been a long time since they were fumbling on the bed. It felt like centuries.

“Neither are you,” Hux said, like it would make him feel better. Kylo shifted on his knees, intensely aware of the tacky wetness in his pants. His bare feet were cold against the durasteel.

“Should I—” Kylo mumbled, tugging on Hux’s cock a little.

“Sure,” Hux , shifting forward on his bare knees. He’d have bruises, surely, but he didn’t seem to mind, running his hands down Kylo’s back to grip his ass. He tilted his shoulders back and down so that he could press his lips against Kylo’s, quick and hard. Kylo jerked back a little in surprise, but pulled his head up to meet Hux’s lips when he leaned in again, with brief, light pecks that rapidly devolved into longer kisses when Kylo shut his eyes and moaned.

He liked kissing, he decided, fumbling to tug more firmly on Hux’s cock when he thrust his hips to remind him. It always looked messy and unappetising, but when he was the one doing it, he couldn’t get enough. The heat seemed to return to his body, flush creeping up his neck and lips tingling as he was reminded of what they’d done before. What he was planning to do. Hux didn’t let up either, sucking on his tongue and groaning even as he started to tug Kylo’s pants down.

The fabric was tacky, and Kylo whimpered against Hux’s mouth as it caught slightly on his pubic hair, but even the pain made his heart pound again, hips flexing.

Hux dragged the fabric down over his ass, just low enough to free his cock and balls, before breaking the kiss to spit on one palm, grasping Kylo’s hardening cock with a deft grip. He met Kylo’s gaze with a slightly manic grin, and Kylo realised that maybe he wasn’t the only one who had missed what they’d done, who had wanted to do this again.

“I want this in my mouth, later,” Hux said, jerking him a little too roughly, pupils blown wide. Kylo groaned, trying to match Hux’s pace on the much-harder cock in his hand, but he was distracted again when Hux leaned in to suck on his neck, chest to chest and incredibly warm against him. He managed a few tugs in rhythm before Hux bit his collarbone again, worrying the broken skin enough that he could feel fresh blood smearing under Hux’s tongue, and his grasp became shoddy, the fabric of Hux’s boxers stopping him from fixing his grip.

“Fucking—” Kylo snapped, and Hux just snorted against his skin as Kylo released his cock to blindly yank the offending underwear down as far as they would go.Hux’s foreskin was silky in his palm, skin shifting easily over the solid shaft, tip wet and Kylo was suddenly so eager to taste him, to have him hot and hard in his mouth.

Hux hissed, licking under Kylo’s jaw and pressing his fingernails into Kylo’s asscheek enough to make him moan. His steady jerking of Kylo’s cock was ceaseless, twisting a little at the end of each stroke now that Kylo was fully hard. The sound of his palm shifting wet and loud on Kylo’s drooling cock was too much, Kylo was going to come soon, if he didn’t, if they didn’t—

“Can I— Please, Hux,” Kylo panted into Hux’s hair, gripping Hux’s hip too hard and his cock too gentle. Hux huffed against his neck, but he was smirking as he released Kylo’s cock, letting it slap wetly against his stomach. Hux stood, kicking away his boxers and breaking Kylo’s grip, only to replace it with his own, jerking himself roughly a few times while he looked down at Kylo.

Kylo licked his lips, feeling mussed and sweaty, exposed on his knees with his jizz-crusted cock hard against his belly. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, reaching for his cock with his right hand thoughtlessly before Hux knocked it away with a swift tap of his pale foot.

“Put them behind your back,” Hux said, his gaze heavy lidded and predatory. Kylo shifted on his knees, but dutifully wrapped fingers around wrist behind his back when Hux just frowned down at him. The pose pulled his shoulders back, splitting the drying bite on his collar and pushing his chest out, nipples hard in the chill and still sensitive. Hux seemed to enjoy the display, licking his lips as he watched Kylo try to steady his breathing.

Finally though, he stepped forward, close enough to brush his cock against Kylo’s cheek, his fingers still wrapped around the shaft. Wetness smeared as Kylo tried to turn his head, mouth open, but Hux gripped his hair harshly to stop him.

“You’ve never done this,” Hux said, his voice low and slightly breathless. It wasn’t a question, but Kylo nodded, as much as he could when Hux had such a tight grip against his scalp.

“We go slow,” Hux continued, eyes bright and cheeks red. “Keep your teeth covered, and try to breathe mostly through your nose.”

Kylo drew a hard breath through his mouth, licking his lips twice before Hux tapped the head of his cock against his mouth, the flavour bursting salty and sharp on Kylo’s tongue as he tried to lap at the tip. He whined, shifting his weight and grinding the bones in his wrist out of frustration, but Hux just flexed his hand in Kylo’s hair.

“Cover your teeth,” he admonished, but he didn’t really sound annoyed, rubbing against Kylo’s bottom lip and smearing fluid. Kylo shut his eyes, trying to wrap his lips around his teeth properly and also lick as much as he could reach. It wasn’t _tasty_ , like the women in the holoporn seemed to pretend, like a food or something, but the entire concept of having Hux’s dick in his mouth was so fucking _hot_ , and the salty musk of him just smelled and tasted like sex, and Kylo wanted more.

He opened his eyes to try to stare up at Hux, teeth covered and mouth open and ready, _so ready please let me try please let me let me let me—_

Hux grinned down at him, and switched the grip on his shaft to just forefinger and thumb, easing the head of his cock into Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo shut his eyes again, focusing as much as he could on the texture of the head, the silken skin wrapped around the shaft, the weight and the _heat_ and the shape of Hux’s cock in his mouth, he had his cock in his mouth, _he was actually sucking another man’s dick right now this was actually happe_ _ning—_

Hux stopped about halfway, resting against Kylo’s tongue.

“Purse your lips more,” he said quietly, letting go of his cock completely, and brushed strands of hair away from Kylo’s face.

“That’s it, like that,” he murmured when Kylo obeyed with a moan, juggling the need to keep his teeth covered with trying to make a tighter o-shape. Hux drew back and thrust just a little.

“Cover the bottom ones with your tongue,” he said, voice rough. Kylo could feel his cheeks burning, carefully pushing his bottom lip out from under the weight of Hux’s cock with his tongue. It made sealing his mouth easier, but he couldn’t lick around anymore, which was disappointing.

“You can play around another day,” Hux said, putting his free hand on Kylo’s shoulder, gripping the muscle right at the juncture of his neck.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” he continued, twisting and resettling his grip in Kylo’s hair.

Kylo moaned around Hux’s cock, the words sending a shiver down his spine and make his own erection smack against his stomach again as his hips flexed helplessly.

“I’ll start slow,” Hux said above him, sounding hoarse and distracted. Kylo was trying to swallow the excess spit in his mouth already, the angle of his neck making it difficult not to start drooling out of the corners of his mouth. Hux was true to his word, pushing his cock slow and even into Kylo’s mouth, sliding across his tongue and towards the back of his throat, retreating before Kylo could choke. The musky, salty taste of Hux was everywhere in his mouth and nose and he was so fucking _hard,_ and Hux had already fucked him once with this cock, hard and rough and inescapable, and Kylo wanted that again, he wanted Hux to _use him_ like he had then, use his mouth and choke him on his cock.

Hux seemed to sense his thoughts, or was of the same mind, because he was rapidly getting rougher in his thrusts, using his grip on Kylo’s hair to push his mouth forward onto his cock, bumping the back of his throat once, and then twice, and then again every few pushes.

Kylo gagged a little the first time, controlling the tickling urge to cough and the harder urge to gag properly when Hux hit the back of his throat again a few strokes later. His eyes watered, but he tried to remember to breathe mostly through his nose, which seemed to stop it from getting blocked up and it helped him to breathe as Hux started to thrust into his mouth in earnest.

His jaw was starting to get sore from being constantly stretched open, and his lips were aching from the constant friction, despite the amount of saliva that was building and spilling all over his chin. His hips flexed every time Hux tugged his burning scalp, cock slapping against his stomach, but the brief sparks of pleasure weren’t enough, he was so hard, so _close_ , he could come like this, on his knees with Hux’s cock almost down his throat, hot and hard and wet in his mouth.

Kylo started swallowing reflexively almost every time Hux hit the back of his throat, trying to clear some of the spit, trying to get his cock even deeper in his throat. Hux groaned, fingers clawing into the juncture of his shoulder and neck as he switched from sometimes hitting the back to continually trying to choke him, pushing deeper with each successive thrust until his pubic hair was against Kylo’s nose, cock as deep in his throat as it would go before he drew away from a moment to let Kylo suck in a breath through his nose.

Again and again Hux ground his cock deep, fucking his throat and then drawing back, smearing precome along the length of Kylo’s tongue each time, and Kylo knew he was close, he was going to come in his mouth, down his throat, just like Kylo wanted, just like he’d come in Kylo’s ass, fucked in deep without even asking.

Kylo’s hole twitched the memory, and his cock thrust into the air, but he’d overbalance if he let go of his arm completely to jerk off, so off centre Hux’s grip on his hair and shoulder put him. Hux was going to come, he was going to come and Kylo wanted to come too, he _needed to come—_

Hux was groaning above him, and Kylo loosened the grip on his wrist just enough to slide his forearm down without letting go, reaching between his cheeks to press desperately against the dry furl of his asshole. His fingertips were rough and his hand was shaking, hips still flexing even as he tried to push his finger into his ass, hole dry and fluttery, and Hux was coming, pulling roughly out of Kylo’s throat to spill hot and sharp and salty on his tongue and his lips and over his chin.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck—_ Kylo licked his lips desperately, coughing even as he swallowed Hux’s come, trying to cram another finger into his hole, the pain of the intrusion and Hux’s deathgrip on his hair _just enough_ to push him over the edge, whining desperately, cock spurting untouched and aching.

“ _Fuck!”_ Hux released him, and Kylo overbalanced, curling forward, stopping himself from completely faceplanting by counterbalancing and dropping his ass back to land on his heels. He felt like he was still coming, shivering and gasping with his fingers stuffed in his hole. He let his forehead drop onto the cold durasteel floor, chest heaving.

He felt hands on his back and he moaned, voice rough and cracked.

Hux was beside him, he could tell, warm and burning and orange, he was talking and rubbing Kylo’s shoulders, but Kylo couldn’t listen. He could barely breathe. Hux ran his fingers down Kylo’s arms, and Kylo pulled his fingers out, the pain making him moan again. Hux was making soothing noises now, pulling his arms straight and dragging him off his heels onto his side.

The durasteel was shockingly cold against his skin, but Hux shushed him, curling hot and comforting against his back. He linked fingers with Kylo, hugging their arms tight against Kylo’s chest where he could feel his heartbeat thumping. Kylo tried to focus on slowing it down, and trying to breathe. Everything fizzed and popped and he could see bright pinpricks of light through the red glare of his eyelids, and he was making noises again.

Hux murmured against his back, and then barked something into the room, and the red glare was gone, cut to comforting black behind his lids.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end? please comment, tell me what you liked and i might write some more for you to read!!


End file.
